attack on devil
by juev juen uchiha
Summary: Konoha, satu - satunya wilayah yang aman dari para iblis. Melalui sekolah untuk para pahlawan naruto berusaha membawa kedamaian.


Dahulu kala hiduplah tiga golongan didunia yaitu bangsa iblis, bangsa manusia, dan bangsa siluman tidak ada konflik apapun diantara mereka.

Namun, suatu ketika bangsa iblis yang merasa paling kuat dipimpin raja iblis mulai menyerang bangsa lain dengan tujuan menguasai dunia.

Bangsa manusia yang terlahir lemah hanya dijadikan budak oleh bangsa iblis sedang bangsa siluman yang memakai energi alam hanya bisa berlindung dari iblis yang hampir menguasai seluruh dunia.

Hingga, seorang anak ajaib yang lahir dari rahim ibu seorang manusia dan ayah dari golongan siluman.

Dialah yang membawa kedamaian, dan juga yang mengajari para manusia cara mengendalikan elemen alam.

_Rikudo sannin, sang legenda. _

Dengan kemampuanya dia berhasil mengalahkan raja iblis.

Dia membagi dunia menjadi 2 daerah kekuasaan. Sekali lagi dunia berada pada kedamaian.

Berpuluh tahun kemudian raja iblis yang baru mendeklarasikan perang, dia melepas siluman iblis berekor sepuluh juubi Ke daerah bangsa manusia dan siluman tepat di istana sang sannin.

Merasa dirinya tidak mungkin menang, dia menyegel cakra juubi kedalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan cangkang juubi dia lempar ke bulan.

Sebagai wadah cakra dia membagi cakra tersebut menjadi 9 bagian. Dia menyegel 9 bagian juubi ke gunung fuji.

Sebelum kematianya dan dengan sedikit energinya yang tersisa dia membuat tembok setinggi 500 meter di daerah kerajaanya menjadikanya tempat paling aman di bumi.

Kerajaan itu bernama... Konoha.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : semua genre di ambil

Pair : author masih bingung

Warning : gaje, eyd ngawur, tanda baca banyak yang salah, author amatiran, and more.

Summary : satu - satunya wilayah aman dari para iblis dan perjuangan mengembalikan kedamaian dunia. Melalui sekolah untuk para pahlawan.

.

Flame ? No problem.

Cekidot.

.

.

Sebuah kerajaan yang disebut konoha memiliki tembok tebal setinggi 500 meter yang mengelilinginya.

Di tengah kerajaan terdapat patung besar sang legenda rikudo.

Dibelakang patung ada istana kerajaan konoha yang dipimpin hokage ketiga sarutobi.

Dibelakang istana diluar tembok adalah gunung fuji.

Disamping kanan dan kiri patung rikudo terdapat kawasan tempat tinggal para penduduk.

Sedang di depan patung itu terdapat sebuah sekolah.

Sekolah itu memiliki arsitektur bergaya eropa yang sangat indah dan menawan.

Terdapat dua buah menara bundar yang menjulang tinggi disertai penunjuk wantu di ke empat sisinya.

Ditengahnya terdapat bangunan tak kalah megah sebagai tempat para murid menimba ilmu dan teori sebelum praktik.

Dibelakang bangunan ada dua buah lagi bangunan yang saling berhadapan sebagai asrama laki - laki dan perempuan.

Diantara asrama ada taman yang merupakan tempat para murid bersantai.

Dibelakang taman ada bangunan yang lebih besar yang terdiri dari kantin, perpus, dan aula.

Dibelakangnya ada sebuah stadion yang digunakan murid bertarung.

Dibelakangnya lagi ada lapangan luas tempat para murid berlatih.

Sekolah ini disebut... _School of heroes _atau _sekolah para pahlawan_.

.

0o0o0

.

-KELAS-

'Ctak' suara sebuah spidol mengenai sebuah kepala berambut kuning sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"i-ittai" anak itu memegang dahinya yang agak lebam.

"sepertinya kau punya banyak nyawa bocah sampai berani tidur di pelajaranku. kau pikir untuk apa aku mengulang pelajaran ini uzumaki-san?"

tanya guru sexy itu sambil resleting jaket coklatnya menampilkan tubuh indah terbalut jaring - jaring ketat.

"untuk orang yang tidak mengerti sejarah-"

"untuk orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti sejarah dunia" ralat sang guru kepada pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan teman sekelasnya hanya menahan tawa melihat adegan konyol guru - murid itu.

"untuk orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti sejarah dunia sepertiku anko-sensei." sang murid mengakui kekalahanya dalam berdebat dengan senseinya itu.

"lagipula, apa hubungan sejarah dengan seorang mage sepertiku?" tanya naruto mempertanyakan kegunaan sejarah bagi seorang mage.

"jawab pertanyaanku, siapa orang yang mengajari manusia mengendalikan elemen sehingga terdapat mage sepertimu uzumaki?" tanya anko kepada naruto.

"et-to...kudo,kado,riko,ruko..hehe gak tau sensei" naruto hanya nyengir dengan tampang watados.

"haah" menghela nafas anko melihat kelakuan muridnya itu.

"sasuke, kau yang jawab." perintah anko kepada seseorang di belakang naruto.

"rikudo sannin." jawab sasuke singkat.

"lalu" sambung anko kurang puas dengan jawaban sasuke. Dia menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pink.

"sakura coba kau jelaskan kepada bocah itu-menunjuk naruto-tentang rikudo" teman - teman naruto mulai tertawa, naruto hanya menekuk mukanya sebal.

"baik sensei mm... Dulunya manusia adalah mahluk lemah. Namun rikudo-sama mengajari manusia mengendalikan elemen, orang yang bisa mengendalikan lebih dari 1 elemen disebut wizard. Yang hanya satu elemen disebut mage. Ada juga manusia yang tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen namun memiliki fisik yang kuat karena latihan atau pengguna senjata hebat disebut warrior. Selain itu ada bangsa siluman yaitu mystic dan bastial. Mystic sendiri adalah setengah manusia setengah siluman hewan. Sedangkan bastial adalah siluman hewan asli. Begitulah sensei." jelas sakura panjang.

"terimakasih sakura, apa kau sudah paham naruto?"

"..."tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

Anko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah naruto yang tidur-lagi-.

"NARUTOO..."

poor naruto.

.

0o0o0

.

Bel pergantian jam telah berbunyi sejak 30 menit lalu.

Namum kakashi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya yang tertutup masker.

Alhasil kelas narutopun menjadi seperti sekarang.

Para gadis sakura, inn, tenten dan hinata berkumpul sambil ngerumpi, minus hinata tentunya yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Sedang para cowok naruto, kiba, lee yang maen remi. Sasuke dan neji yang diam menonton anak maen remi, Shika yang tidur, Dan choji yang makan keripik kentang.

"kau curang lee" semprot naruto tak terima pasalnya kartu ditanganya masih 5 sedangkan kartu lee tinggal satu.

"curang gundulmu, cepatlah sekarang giliranmu naruto" sergah lee tak terima.

Detik - menegangkan bagi mereka berdua naruto mempertaruh kan harga dirinya dengan melempar salah satu kartu ditanganya.

Sedangkan lee berharap kartu yang di lempar naruto relevan dengan sisa kartunya.

Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipis kepala rock lee.

Sasuke dan neji bahkan sampai meneguk ludah. Choji menghentikan makannya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya, sedangkan kiba hanya ayem di tempatnya-kartunya sudah habis-.

Waktu seperti berjalan lambat seakan mengolok jiwa raga lee.

As bata adalah kartu yang di lempar naruto.

Naruto berharap kartu lee bukan bata, akan tetapi dewi fortuna lebih berpihak ke lee.

Dengan senyum sumringah dia membalas as bata dengan 9 bata.

"sial" spontan naruto menghamburkan sisa kartunya keudara dengan sekuat tenaga.

Berhubung dia pengguna elemen angin alhasil kartu itupun melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata - rata.

Kartu pertama keluar melalui jendela, bukan masalah.

Kedua dan ketiga menamcap di langit - langit dan lemari peralatan kebersihan, lumayan menjadi masalah.

Kartu Yang terakhir menuju ke arah pintu sepertinya bukan masalah andai saja tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

'cklek'

"ha-"

'crass' kartu itupun mengenai pipi bermasker seseorang dilanjutkan memecah kaca jendela luar.

"lo"

serentak para cowok memegang bahu naruto sambil memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata.

'semoga kau selamat naruto kawanku.'

sedangkan para cewek memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata.

'naruto, akhirnya tuhanpun memanggilmu. Tiada lagi tawa dan senyummu.'

dengan gerakan patah-patah naruto menolehkan pandanganya ke arah kakashi sensei.

Yang dilihatnya adalah kakashi yang tersenyum dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Wajah narutopun pucat karena hal itu.

"walau aku tidak tahu kejadianya tapi, aku tau ini semua ulahmu uzumaki naruto. Sebagai hukuman kau naruto, ikut aku ke stadion untuk berduel." perintah kakashi.

"i-iya" naruto mengiyakan dengan gagap persis seperti hinata. Bedanya jika hinata disertai rona merah dipipinya, naruto disertai wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur.

Kakashi berbalik, lalu dia menambahkan.

"yang lain kecuali sasuke segera ke bangku penonton. Sasuke kau ikut aku dan naruto."perintahnya sambil membawa nama sasuke.

"kenapa aku sensei?" sasuke melayangkan protes karena namanya disebut.

"apa aku harus menjawabnya sasuke?" kakashi menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

'glek' sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"tidak perlu" jawab sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"kalau begitu cepat ikut aku." perintahnya.

"baiklah"

.

0o0o0

.

-STADION-

ditengah stadion terlihat tiga orang,

Naruto, sasuke dan kakashi.

Sedangkan teman - teman yang lain hanya menonton di bangku penonton.

"kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sensei, kalo kayak gini aku kan jadi semangat." teriak naruto senang. Pasalnya dia akan bertarung melawan rival sejatinya Uchiha Sasuke.

"hehe, maaf maaf. Tadi aku cuma menakut - nakuti kalian." jawab kakashi kali ini dengan senyum ramah.

mendapat kesempatan bertarung memang sangat langka cuma setahun sekali. Itupun saat tes kelulusan. Jadi bagi mereka berdua, ini adalah kesempatan emas.

Bahkan sasuke tidak sungkan menunjukkan seringaianya.

"oke aku akan menjadi wasit disini. oh ya, pertandingan kali ini di saksikan 3 legenda sannin konoha."

sannin konoha terdiri dari orochimaru, jiraiya dan tsunade. tiga orang yang berhasil kembali dari ekspedisi keluar dinding yang pertama.

setelah mengucapkanya kakashi meloncat ke belakang sambil mengangkat tanganya.

"siaaappp"

naruto dan sasuke langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Kunai terpasang di tangan mereka.

"akan ku kalahkan kau teme"

"kau yang akan mencium kakiku dobe"

"ogah,gue masih normal"

"gue juga"

"lantas, kenapa lo berharap gue cium?"

"itu kiasan, dobe no baka"

"kalo gitu lo yang akan cium bibir gue"

"ogah, gue masih normal"

"itu kiasan teme, artinya lo harus traktir gw ramen"

"mana ada kiasan kayak gitu."

"ehem" suara deheman dari kakashi.

"udah selesai debatnya?"

"..."

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Mulai malu, kakashi menurunkan tanganya sambil berteriak.

"MULAI"

.

0o0o0

.

"MULAI"

'trank' begitu aba - aba dibunyikan langsung saja keduanya saling menghantam.

kunai yang beradu menimbulkan percikan api.

Api itu membesar membentuk kepala naga.

sasuke melompat kebelakang meninggalkan naruto yang dimakan sang naga api.

Namun dari naga api itu muncul gelombang bundar yang menghilangkan sang api.

Menampilkan naruto yang sekarang memegang tongkat kecil di tangan kirinya juga sebuah syal orange di lehernya. Naruto seorang mage.

"apa - apaan kau teme, belum apa - sudah mengeluarkan elemen apimu."

"semua hal sah dalam pertarungan dobe, atau kau takut kalah dariku?"

"tentu tidak"

setelah mengatakanya naruto melempar kunainya.

sebelum kunai itu menyentuh sasuke secepat hembusan angin naruto memukul perut sasuke.

tak hanya itu saja dia juga menendang sasuke bertubi - tubi ke udara.

Sasuke yang melayang di udara hanya pasrah.

sedangkan naruto yang sedang membaca mantra yang panjang mulai tersenyum percaya diri dia melompat ke atas sasuke dan membuat bola angin berukuran raksasa.

**"megawind ball"**

Sesaat sebelum '_megawindball'_ mengenai sasuke tiba - tiba tubuh sasuke menjadi api alhasil rasengan terselimuti api.

Rasengan yang terselimuti api mulai membesar.

Naruto berhasil menghindar walau ujung syalnya terbakar.

Masih di udara naruto menyadari sesuatu, di atasnya sasuke yang juga sudah merubah penampilanya.

Kini, ia menggunakan kacamata dan sebuah gulungan yang di gantung menyamping di punggungnya, sasuke jenis wizard.

"stormfall" teriak sasuke yang sudah membaca mantra lumayan panjang.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya mengenai dengan telak tubuh naruto.

Semua penonton tegang termasuk hinata dan sakura, bahkan kakashi memelototkan matanya.

'_pooft__'_ tubuh naruto berubah menjadi asap.

'cih, kagebunshin' pikir sasuke.

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

Dia mulai waspada, dia menganalisa tempat persembunyian naruto.

Dia ingat, kunai yang dilempar naruto saat awal pertandingan.

buru-buru dia menolehkan wajahnya ke kunai.

**"fire ball"** api seukuran bola basket dengan cepat melesat ke arah kunai naruto.

**"wind wall"** dinding angin tercipta membelokan bola api tersebut keatas.

"Lumayan kau teme" ucap naruto tubuhnya mulai di selimuti tornado transparan.

"kau juga dobe" balas sasuke tubuhnya mulai di selimuti kilat, dan matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga tanda aneh di sekitarnya.

Naruto membuat bunshin. Bunshin itu meletakkan kedua tanganya di tangan kanan naruto terciptalah bola angin versi kecil dari _'windball'_ kali ini dengan kepadatan dan putaran yang lebih tinggi.

Di sisi sasuke dia memegang tangan kirinya ke bawah sambil membuat sebuah bola berpendar dari petir.

**"rasengan"**

**"chidori"**

'blarr'

tercipta ledakan besar dari tubrukan keduanya.

Setelah beberapa lama ledakan itu menghilang, Meninggalkan debu yang menutupi pandangan.

Sebagai wasit, kakashi mengambil inisiatif dengan menghembuskan angin untuk menghilangkan debu tersebut.

Setelah menghilang semua orang melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam pingsan, jangan lupakan tangan yang saling bertaut menandakan sebuah persaingan dan persahabatan.

'Fair play' pikir semua orang termasuk ketiga sannin.

"pertandingan yang menarik" ucap seseorang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah sebelum tenggelam dalam tanah.

.

.

.

TBC (to be continued)

Curhatan Author : yo.. yo.. yo.. juev kembali dengan cerita terbaru *prok prok prok (tepuk tangan sendiri, salah siapa gak ada yang tepuk tangan)

Hehe. Bukanya update the tale of heroes sekarang malah bikin fict baru lagi.

Masalahnya, file the tale of heroes hilang beserta flashdisk author. So, jadi males nerusin. *dibakar rame – rame.

Fict ini terinspirasi setelah author putus hubungan dengfan seseorang *cry

_**... Please Read And Review...**_

_**-Juev-**_


End file.
